Choices
by frozenpetals
Summary: Isabel is having Destiny dreams again. But who should she choose, Alex or Michael?
1. Default Chapter

Choices  
  
Authors Note: The aliens never discovered the pod chamber, all they know is that they were hatched out of pods and ended up in the desert near Poulman Ranch.  
  
This is set 4 years in the future, but nothing significant happened since 4 square, so Tess never got together with Max. And Alex never died.  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Who would you choose?   
  
  
  
It was the first time that Isabel Evans had had that dream in 4 years. It was about her and Michael again. But 4 years ago Michael and Isabel had ignored their destinies and settled for just being friends.  
  
Isabel was sweating. She and Michael were back at Poulman Ranch. They were playing with a small child, Their child. It was the happiest she had ever seen Michael.  
  
They had known they were destined to be together ever since Tess, the fourth alien had come to Roswell. She had also told them that she was destined to be with Max, making them the Royal 4. But Max had rejected her and stayed with Liz whom he was in love with.  
  
Things had just started to settle down again. Max and Liz were engaged, Tess was with Kyle, Michael and Maria were in love and Alex was finally going out with her after 3 and a half years of lusting after her, only to be repeatedly let down.  
  
Why now when everything had finally settled down was she having the dream again? She knew she should tell Max about her dream, but what would she tell him? She finally decided she wouldn't tell him yet but if she had the dream again she would go and tell him.  
  
Isabel got out of bed and then carefully applied her make up. After a piece of toast she set off for collage.  
  
Isabel sat down at a desk and opened her notebook. Her History professor started to talk about the Pearl Harbor disaster and she just switched off.  
  
She was back at Poulman Ranch with Michael. He was holding a small child in his arms. The baby was making a gurgling sound.  
  
Michael began to run holding the child up high. He then began to call her name. 'Isabel, Isabel'  
  
Then she felt someone shaking her shoulders.  
  
'Wake up Isabel, wake up' said a voice.  
  
'Wha, ugh' she said thickly.  
  
' Miss Evans is something wrong do you need to take a break?' Professor Lurman asked. A few people in the back row giggled.  
  
'Uh no, I'm good.' She replied. Yeah sure she was. She was only having daydreams about being with Michael and having a child. Yep, she was swell.  
  
As soon as class was out, Isabel grabbed her bag and ran out of the building. She got in to her car and drove straight to her brother's house.  
  
"Max" she called "Max, are you here?"  
  
"Oh hey Iz, how are you?" he asked  
  
"Um, I'm not that great actually. The dreams are back." She replied.  
  
What?!? He shouted "Again, what happened?"  
  
"Same as last time. You know Michael and me together with a baby. But Max, what should I do?" Isabel asked him, tears appearing in her eyes as she spoke.  
  
"I'm not sure, but I mean nothing really happened last time did it…." Max trailed off, not sure what he had meant to say.  
  
"But Max, that's not the point! It just felt so real, and it scared me. I mean things have just started to settle down. Why now?"  
  
"You could just try to ignore it, and eventually it will probabl…"  
  
"NO!" Isabel cut him off. "You couldn't resist Tess at first could you?" She burst out.  
  
Hey, hey, hey, calm down Is. Everything will be okay. We'll talk to everyone later. I'll call them all, and arrange for us all to meet at about 5:30. We'll talk it over then. And," He paused "Try not to worry."  
  
" I'm sorry Max, I just… it all felt so real. I didn't know what to think." She replied  
  
"Hey, don't worry about it" He said calmly, smiling.  
  
"Okay, bye then, and I'll see you later." She replied, then she left.  
  
Maria De Luca turned out the hall light, walked out the door and locked it behind her.  
  
She then turned and started to walk down the street towards Max's house. She glanced at her watch, 5:20. She was going to be late, she knew it. Max had called about three hours ago to say that they all needed to talk. All, that meant Max, Liz, Isabel, Alex, Tess, Kyle, Michael and herself. She had no idea what it was about. All Max had said was to meet at his place at 5:30, and that it was important.  
  
"Huh" she thought to herself, " 4 years ago I 'important' would have meant taking an exam. But now………? Well for all I know the world might be taken over by an evil alien race tomorrow." She let out a small laugh. A lot had changed.  
  
Max opened the door. Maria. Everyone was here, that was the easy part. Now to the hard bit. "So, um I guess we have to talk." Max began uneasily. "Whats up?" Alex asked.  
  
" I guess I should explain" replied Isabel. "About 3 and a half years ago I started having some dreams. And, I don't know how to say this but it was about Michael and me." At the name Michael, Maria quickly inhaled. "And, they are back."  
  
"What happened?" Liz asked quietly. She wasn't sure she wanted to hear the answer.  
  
"Well it was about the whole destiny thing, and well we were together and…." Isabel paused "We had a baby."  
  
"WHAT?!?" Maria asked, "You made me come all the way down here just to be told that you are having dreams about Michael?" She burst out.  
  
"No! It wasn't like that!" Isabel cried,  
  
"Oh really. I don't have to stay here and listen to this. I'm going." Maria yelled.  
  
"Maria" Isabel started, "Please, don't go."  
  
But she had gone.  
  
This whole time Michael had been silent, but now he spoke.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me Iz? I deserved to know. You should have told me."  
  
"I'm sorry. I-I didn't know what I would say. I'm with Alex now and your with Maria, I don't want that to change. Things have finally settled down and I-I," Isabel broke off.  
  
"I think we should leave it for tonight. Were all tired. We should talk about it in the morning" Max said trying to keep the peace between Michael and Isabel, who looked about to cry.  
  
"Yeah. Okay I'll go now." Isabel replied calming down a little. She turned and walked down the hall. Liz and Alex just stood there for a while before Liz grabbed Alex's arm, and pulled him out of the front door. 


	2. Discoveries

" Can you remember anything, anything at all?" Max asked with a quizzical look upon his face.  
  
" I was in the Desert , I know we had been there before. I-I think that it was Poulman Ranch." Replied Isabel. She looked incredibly tired, ass though she hadn't slept in weeks. Then when Max thought about it she probably hadn't had much rest. As she had said before, they had been so real, perhaps so real that they had tired her out. Almost as though they were really happening.  
  
" That could help you. Maybe you need to go there? It could help you get rid of the dreams."  
  
" I guess it could" She said. At this point Isabel was ready to try almost anything. " Buy I should really go. I need to talk to Alex. He was really upset."  
  
" Of course, Just remember that if you need me I am here for you. Just call on my cell and I will be right there. I'll call you later when you are home, I'll get the others to come to Poulman Ranch with us."  
  
" Thank you Max. Bye, I'll talk to you later then."  
  
When Isabel got home, Alex was already there, waiting for her. She knew she had to talk to him sooner or later well, I guess it's going to be sooner she thought. " Alex. I need to tell you something. I know that this is really hard for you and I am so sorry that I have to put you through this, but I need you to know that it was you that I fell in love with and NOT Michael. I don't think that anything has changed, has it?"  
  
" Well" He started " I don't really know what is happening, but I do know one thing. I love you and I always will, that is the one thing that I know will never change."  
  
" Oh Alex, I don't know what to say. But Thank you, for everything. Isabel replied, tears of joy forming in her eyes.  
  
Then Alex began to speak again, " Isabel I believe in you, I believe in us, but most of all I believe that we can get through this. Together."  
  
Suddenly all of Isabel's doubts disappeared. She loved Alex and not Michael. She always would. Then they kissed, long and passionate, before Alex pulled away. I really have to go, but remember what I said. We can get through this, together." And Isabel knew then that they could.  
  
" Damn it!" Max cried, they were in the jeep ready to go to Poulman Ranch, but it wouldn't start.  
  
" I'm going to try one more time." It worked.  
  
The six of them were squashed in to the back of Max's jeep. Max had managed to persuade Maria to come, but she was still pretty pissed off.  
  
In about twenty-five minutes they had pulled up in front of a massive cliff face, which was part of Poulman Ranch. The cliff was about sixty feet high and had a rocky path up it's side. It pointed straight up in to the clear blue sky. Like a rocky version of the Eiffel Tower.  
  
" Let's all split up and spread out. That way we can cover the most ground." Liz suggested.  
  
Isabel began to climb the steep path up to the cliff top. It was rough and hard to climb. She was about half way up when she tripped and began to fall. She flung out her arms to break her fall and one hand hit a ledge from the cliff. Suddenly Isabel was hit with a vision, in it were four pods, and something was moving inside them. Then the pods exploded and four children emerged. Isabel opened her eyes. She was on the ground, one hand gripping a ledge. Then she realized. Those pods had been their pods. Hers, Max, Michael and Tess'. She had just had a vision of them being born, well hatched. Out of pods.  
  
" MAX!" she screamed " GET UP HERE NOW!" 


	3. Cheating

"Isabel," Max called " are you okay? What happened?" Max asked, he sounded worried, and when he saw Isabel was fine he let out a sigh of relief.  
  
" I had a vision of this rock, and it became a cave, inside it were three pods. We were hatched out of them; Max this cave holds all the answers we need. I know it." She replied.  
  
Max began to run his fingers over the rock, a very concentrated look on his face. There was a ledge, which before hadn't seemed to be there. Underneath it was the shape of a hand imprinted in to the rock. He put his hand in to it and at first nothing happened, then there was a deafening crunch and the rockface began to move.  
  
Footsteps were pounding up the path. Isabel turned around to find Michael staring in wonder at the opening to the cave. Max stepped in to the cave and just as in Isabel's vision there were three empty pods with the covering broken, as if something had broken out of them. The cave was large and bright, but most of all it felt like home.  
  
" Can you feel it?" asked Michael.  
  
" Yeah" Max replied. He looked as though his dream had just come true, but in a way it had. He felt as though he was already at a half waypoint to being home. " I suppose I should get the others." He ran out of the cave leaving Isabel and Michael alone.  
  
One second she was standing on the cave floor, and the next she was in Michael's arms. They were kissing passionately. In her head Isabel thought it felt right. This was who she should be with, not with Alex. He just didn't make her feel like this, like even if the world ended right this second, she wouldn't notice or care because she was so happy.  
  
" Oh my god!" cried a voice, it was Maria. " What are you dong?" she yelled. Then she ran, out of the cave and down the path.  
  
" How can this be happening? What is going on? I can't believe that half an hour ago I actually felt sorry for that bitch!" she cried.  
  
" Maria. Maria stop." It was Michael.  
  
Isabel turned around and saw Alex. His expression was one of pain and great sadness. He just stood there looking so hurt that Isabel wanted to cry. Then he left too, leaving Max, Liz and herself alone in the cave.  
  
The trip home was silent. No one spoke. No one wanted to speak. The atmosphere was tight with anger and pain. When Max dropped her off Isabel ran to her front door, pulling it open with her powers. As soon as she got in she collapsed on the couch and cried.  
  
She was so confused. What had happened in the cave? Why had it happened? But what upset her most was the look on Alex's face. He had looked as though he would never smile again.  
  
Just last night he had said that they could get through this together, but in the podchamber it had been her and Michael together instead.  
  
Isabel was so tired. She walked in to her room and lay down on the bed. She didn't even bother to undress; she just lay down and slept. But then the dreams came. 


	4. Loved

Authors note: Sorry this is so short, It was supposed to be at the end of chapter three, but I forgot and left it out so I put it as chapter 4.  
  
  
  
Isabel woke up very suddenly, unsure of the reason why. But then she saw Alex standing over her. " Oh god Alex, I am SO sorry!" she burst out. " I believed in you, I trusted you, I LOVED YOU!" he yelled back at her. " Loved" Isabel asked her voice shaking slightly " Yes! And you threw that all away. FOR HIM!" " Alex, I don't want him! I don't know what I want. I can't make a decision that could change my life right now. I'm sorry, but I need time and I need space. Away from you, away from him. From anyone. Please just leave me alone, I will call you when I know what I want. Leave. Please!" She cried tears rolling down her cheeks. 


End file.
